Ple Two
is a character in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Personality & Character Unlike Elpeo Ple, who was kind and very spirited, Ple Two is very aggressive, showing anger and coldness to everyone around her, save for Glemy Toto. However, she has shown an ability to care for others, choosing not to kill certain people she comes across. While a seemingly perfect killer and always obeying Glemy's orders without question, she does defect and the pressure she gains when fighting other Newtypes does cause massive amounts of pain to her at times. It is possible she is a bit mentally unstable. Skills & Capabilities As a Cyber Newtype her powers come in handy with her Qubeley, and she is able to guide the machine and the funnels with ease. She is also able to use ground funnels; funnels that can surround her when she is not in a mobile suit. With her abilities and a device, she can control their direction and where to shoot. She can also sense Newtypes as well. History A Newtype subordinate of Glemy Toto, Ple Two is a clone of Elpeo Ple. She repeatedly challenges Judau Ashta and his allies and uses her Psyco Gundam Mk. II to destroy the original Ple. However, her Newtype abilities prove too much for her fragile clone psyche, and she is often overcome by crippling headaches. She is later seen piloting the NZ-000 Queen Mansa along with Glemy Toto. During her final showdown with Judau, he convinces her to join his side, suffering severe wounds while escaping from the exploding Queen Mansa. On the brink of death, Ple Two uses the last of her strength to locate and rescue Judau from the crumbling Core 3 space colony before passing away. Picture Gallery Purutwo.gif ple2_0001.jpg ple2_0003.jpg Puru Two Face.png Puru Two Kneels.png|Ple Two kneels before Haman Karn. Ple-clones-zzillus.jpg|The twelve clones of Elpeo Ple (Art from Gundam Illustrations -ZZ-'') Notes & Trivia *Her name is sometimes translated as '''Puru Two'. *In Gundam Evolve 10 (which plays in U.C 0089) Judau rescues a Qubeley which has escaped Neo Zeon. At the end of the episode, The Qubeley's pilot comes out from her suit. Her face isn't seen, but she's wearing Ple Two's pilot suit. Whether this is Ple Two or another clone is unknown. *In the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ novelization, Ple Two's death is clearly depicted, and a funeral is held for her as well. *Ple Two appears in the Sony PlayStation game Gundam Battle Assault piloting the Queen Mansa. As well as many other games such as Dynasty Warriors Gundam & Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Gundam: Battle Universe, and Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, with her starting off, or using her Qubeley Mk-II. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam's Original Mode when Ple Two in her Qubeley encounters Heero Yuy and the Wing Gundam Zero, she attacks him with her bits, when Heero manages to dodge them so effectively, she thinks he must be a Newtype, but gets confused as she can't feel any pressure from him. **Heero also shows empathy for Ple Two viewing her as someone similar to himself, someone was raised to be a living weapon. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Both Ple and Ple Two have parallel Story Missions. With each one being played alternately. In the story, Ple Two is having trouble earning the trust of other AEUG members, which leads to conflicts with other pilots such as Roux Louka and Emma Sheen. Ple's corresponding missions involve having to help them after their fights with Ple Two. The final missions for both characters are the same battle, played from their perspective, as Ple and Ple Two fight and come to terms with each other. During other character's Mission Mode games, She and Ple may appear in a random event as enemies in their Qubeley Mk-IIs. Defeating one will cause the other to retreat, and return later in the Psyco Gundam Mk-I (Ple) or Mk-II (Ple Two). *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, during a combo SP attack between her and Banagher Links, Banagher nearly calls her Marida, aka Ple 12. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, she can randomly appear with Katejina Loos in a Musha Gundam Mk-II. *In the game Gundam Extreme Versus, Ple Two is a playable character using Qubeley Mk-II, but also appears in her other machines Psyco Gundam Mk-II and Queen Mansa during certain parts in the Arcade and Trial Missions, though the latter two are exclusive to the AI. References img_1216673_37920812_0.jpeg img_1216673_37920812_1.jpeg External links ja:プルツー Category:Deceased